custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Rogaine/Archive 4
You awake? I'm about to try to hold a BoT meeting... Shadowmaster 23:33, October 1, 2011 (UTC) If you have any time, and if you're still on, we're right about to hold the BoT meeting on Mibbit. Shadowmaster 00:59, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Hey, J97, I'm definitely entering for the Tournament, don't worry XD. I'm going to enter a re-vamped Niha. Broken Worlds Logo Idea —file:Jman98's Sig Image.gif[[User Talk:Jman98|''Jamn]] [[User:Jman98|liciousness]] 00:30, November 7, 2011 (UTC) TheSlicer Salutes You, Farewell Dear Jareroden97, Im really sorry for all these delays on BU but it seems at th moment as though i wont be ablee to finish the movie after all. my parents have banned me from using my PC and im typing this on a Kindight now. im afraid that the next time ill be allowed computer usage will be around next Christmas. Pleease pass thiiss message on to the current admins. im not going to be able to give them copies of my plans for Parallls anytime soon. again mmy humblest apologies. this absence has been caused by circumstances beyond my control. please please forgive me. sorry for the bad spelling andlack of punctuation as well. id like to be ale to say tha theres something more i can do for you bu as im going off the web indefinitely im afraid thas not rue. all i can say iss good bye to the community of cbw for good. [[BIONICLE: Universe|'Lord']] [[User talk:Starscream7|'SS7']] [[Decepticons|'wishes you']] [[User:Starscream7|'Happy Holidays!]] 01:40, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Hey, Jareroden, I was wondering if you would like to combine my storyline with yours and Ben's. Just a notion. Niha has mingled with Serrakaan in DO, and that has affected her quite a bit. She's mixed too much into your's and Ben's storyline for her to just go on with a separate storyline. If you accept, we can discuss on a separate wiki. [[User:BionicleKid|Bionicle]][[User talk:BionicleKid|Kid]] [[User:BionicleKid/Stories|(Stories|]][[User:BionicleKid/Characters|Characters)]] 20:34, December 6, 2011 (UTC) MOC Clothing Hey Jareroden, I noticed that you seem to have a lot of MOCs with capes, robes, cloaks, and such. Anyways, I've created a new MOC that I plan to put a cloak on, and I was wondering if you could give me any tips as of how to go about doing that, since you seem to have a lot of experience with that and I plan on using a method similar to what I think you do (cutting up old shirts?). If you can help me, I'd appreciate it, but if not, I understand. Baterra1202 I think I get it. Thanks. Baterra1202 hey man i'm back on cbw! check out meh story and latest char page ;P btw this is LLS/ Toacervax XD k and by the way i will be posting a lot more regularly here :D Award. Here. Forgot to give it to you earlier in time. XD —file:Jman98's Sig Image.gif[[User Talk:Jman98|Jamn]] [[User:Jman98|liciousness]] 08:58, January 13, 2012 (UTC) From ZarkaRaiden... Le FanAdventure Normally, I would've contacted you on PesterChum, but for some reason mine doesn't tell me whether or not you're online. So I had to post this message here. :The messenger, --http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110823111447/custombionicle/images/4/43/TDG.gif (Talk) 08:47, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Hey! Hope you are experiencing happy days. I have noticed how a lot of your MOC's utilize clothing like robes and cloaks. Now, I know this might be a bit of a stretch and I understand that it might be quite hard a clallenge; I can understand if you are not able to accomplish the task but... would you know how to make an urban style ghillie suit/ full body cloak? I'm trying as hard as I can to make one for Typhos, who is a sniper, but I can't get it right no matter how hard I try. Any tips will be greatly appreciated, considering you're one of the best at it. Sincerely, T321. Transform321 18:42, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Forgot to you this! I forgot to tell you that Origin powered by EA is having a 50% off sale on ALL their game titles till Monday, March 19. Kaisira will always come and 'help defend' reguardless if they need her or not. 09:47, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Bro, please tell TS that my Pesterchum is broken. Thanks! Efternamn 07:51, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Efternamn is me, forgot to log out of that account. Toa Keos 23:46, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Mibbit? -- [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome]] [[DR|'to']] [[BW|'the']] [[EU|'Fezpedia!']]'' 23:31, May 26, 2012 (UTC) Hey! Sorry for not being around too much. Moving house (no more windowsill D:) and the proper internet connection won't been established until next Friday (Thursday for you). Anyway, just wanted to say that based on current conversations I've had, I may be able to get PSN! :D Any updates or news on the podcast, let me know (or get someone who's involved to). Seeya around! [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[DR|'to']] [[BW|'the']] [[EU|'Fezpedia!]]'' 12:44, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Hi, I'm new here, and I was just wondering if you could answer my question. Is there some sort of special process that you have to undergo before you make characters and write stories, or can you just start right away? Thank you for your time, Crazyfan 21:24, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Cartography Not to be an intrusion, but I was just wondering if you wanted help with concept art and cartography of your Bionicle galaxy and planets. As you know, I rather enjoy doing artwork, and space stuff is always interesting. I can do anything from galaxies and planets to ship and vehicle profiles. ---Deus Vult! 13:47, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Well, tell me what planets/clusters/systems/galaxies you need and I'll get to work on them. Just describe the basic details of the locations. ---Deus Vult! 00:28, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Hey Jareroden, would you mind voting for my story in the writing contest on BZP? Entry #5 is mine. Link here: http://www.bzpower.com/board/index.php?showtopic=5451. Thanks so much! Where'd You Go? I'm on Mibbit again. Sorry, had to get off (more details later). You still around, if so come online! [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome]] [[DR|'to']] [[BW|'the']] [[EU|'Fezpedia!']]'' 04:40, June 29, 2012 (UTC) Re: Podcast Sorry about this, but I'm afraid I can't on such short notice [[User:PepsiCola99|''Pepsi]][[User talk:PepsiCola99|Cola99]] 03:51, July 1, 2012 (UTC) You were lagging bro. XD —file:Jman98's Sig Image.gif[[User Talk:Jman98|Purple]] [[User:Jman98|Gecko]] 06:53, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Last night Sorry about last night; as soon I wanted to reply/ chat back to you on mibbit.....my laptop froze and crashed on me >.<There is a phrase call "helping out" and so I am helping out by sharing my knowledge of Lego to others. (talk) 14:14, July 30, 2012 (UTC) A Classic Challenge I challenge you to watch the following classic series episodes. If you fail, expect to be stoned and laughed at by me. XP Episodes: ''The Dalek Invasion of Earth, The Invasion, The Daemons, Genesis of the Daleks, The Caves of Androzani, Revelation of the Daleks, Remembrance of the Daleks and the television movie. I give you a total of 2 weeks to complete this challenge. I'm betting you will not watch them all and fail my dare. Good day! XD http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/d/d4/VamprahSymbol.JPG [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Journeys of Darkness|'to']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Punishment|'the']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Evils Unbound|'Fezpedia!]]'' http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/5/55/PohatuSymbol.JPG 11:31, September 6, 2012 (UTC) Hey, J97, do you think you could that updated banner picture fixed and onto the wiki as soon as possible? I really need it right now. :P http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/d/d4/VamprahSymbol.JPG [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome]] [[w:c:custombionicle:Journeys of Darkness|'to']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Punishment|'the']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Evils Unbound|'Fezpedia!']]'' http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/5/55/PohatuSymbol.JPG 19:39, November 22, 2012 (UTC) You smell like a stinking Bilgesnipe! D:< Where the froot kaek are the images you uploaded of Cien? I stalked you to the max and I can't find anything! D: --http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/7/7f/TDG1-derp.gif (Talk) 08:07, November 27, 2012 (UTC) Come to Mibbit. We have much to discuss. http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/d/d4/VamprahSymbol.JPG [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Journeys of Darkness|'to']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Punishment|'the']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Evils Unbound|'Fezpedia!]]'' http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/5/55/PohatuSymbol.JPG 06:36, November 30, 2012 (UTC) Ayy, you're gettin' older. Just dropping by to say happy birthday bro. All the best of luck and so on. >8D The Soulbreaker (talk) 09:51, December 9, 2012 (UTC) I know who I am! I'm a dude called Matoro58 (talk) 04:06, January 15, 2014 (UTC) Hello Jareroden97, I tried to access the new chat page (the one on Mibbits) and this is the message I got: Not Authorized You have attempted to perform an action that you do not have permission to perform. Ensure you are logged in and that you are allowed to perform this action. BobtheDoctor told me to get in touch with you since you are the main advocate of the transition. Toa Chartier (talk) 14:40, April 22, 2014 (UTC) Sorry about that Thanks for heads up Jareroden97, I would really like to undo most of the edits I've placed but how can I take back a category? --Talk to the Bot!! (talk) 17:11, May 4, 2014 (UTC) theres something very disturbing about your picture in that infoboxdefending spherus magna since forever (User:Ciaranhappy!:talk] 07:19, July 9, 2014 (UTC) A Matter of Communication Surprise. Now that I'm back boarding I thought it'd be worth mentioning to you that I cannot sign into Skype due to connection issues. I have no idea how long this might last, but just let SED know this and PM me any important questions of his over YouTUbe or something (alternatively, if I'm online, maybe on Mibbit). Since I've got my Trial exams coming up, I suspect you won't be seeing very much of me for the next five weeks or so until they are done. P.S: Chances of seeing Capaldi in Sydney have increased. http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/d/d4/VamprahSymbol.JPG [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome]] [[w:c:custombionicle:Journeys of Darkness|'to']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Punishment|'the']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Evils Unbound|'Fezpedia!']]'' http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/5/55/PohatuSymbol.JPG 22:32, July 14, 2014 (UTC) Organise the next BoT meeting amongst yourselves and let me know when you've settled on a time and date to host it. I'll see if I can make, but proceed without me if I can't. http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/d/d4/VamprahSymbol.JPG [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Journeys of Darkness|'to']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Punishment|'the']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Evils Unbound|'Fezpedia!]]'' http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/5/55/PohatuSymbol.JPG 01:59, July 15, 2014 (UTC) Tell Scott from me that even Greg is now at the point of refusing to answer question that over-detail the BIONICLE canon. Through this quote: '''kyle7475 wrote: 2) More so than Ta-Matoran? Remember, another innate ability of Su-matoran is that they can resist bright light. Greg wrote: At this point, I am not that interested in getting to the level of detail where we are quantifying levels of heat resistance. http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/d/d4/VamprahSymbol.JPG [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Journeys of Darkness|'to']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Punishment|'the']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Evils Unbound|'Fezpedia!]]'' http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/5/55/PohatuSymbol.JPG 13:23, July 19, 2014 (UTC) I know I've also asked this of M1, and though he's said yes, he's a bit busy. I've suddenly felt very self-conscious about my TSL scripts being crappy, It's a bit of a bad time for me to go back and review my scripts right now, so could you read over them and possibly improve any stupid dialogue or rubbish jokes? http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/d/d4/VamprahSymbol.JPG [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome]] [[w:c:custombionicle:Journeys of Darkness|'to']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Punishment|'the']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Evils Unbound|'Fezpedia!']]'' http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/5/55/PohatuSymbol.JPG 09:52, August 1, 2014 (UTC) Worth? Why did you delete That Devious Club? :( --ThatDevilGuy (Talk) 00:24, September 16, 2014 (UTC) That would be nice thank you. --ThatDevilGuy (Talk) 04:55, September 16, 2014 (UTC) Th-thank you Jareroden-senpai. --ThatDevilGuy (Talk) 10:26, October 7, 2014 (UTC) 8)The Soulbreaker (talk) 18:37, October 20, 2014 (UTC) Hello there! I was just wondering if you'd like to join my LEGO Castle Wiki, seeing as though it's not very popular at the moment! See this link: http://lego-castle.wikia.com/wiki/LEGO_Castle_Wiki Thanks! Rob-N-Hood (talk) 22:29, December 14, 2014 (UTC) message from joshuajacobson95 good morning dudette how are you? ~joshuajacobson95~